<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforgettable by Kallonimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682540">Unforgettable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo'>Kallonimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakarian Quarantine Project [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Hangover, Memory Loss, no beta we die like jenkins, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallonimo/pseuds/Kallonimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard may have gotten a little too drunk on shore leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shakarian Quarantine Project [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unforgettable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt category: Random<br/>Prompt: How drunk was I</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard wakes up in the Citadel apartment, feeling like her head is about to split open. She hasn’t had a hangover like this since her academy days. What exactly happened last night?</p><p>-</p><p>Tali is lying on the couch, groaning. It’s a very accurate representation of how Shepard feels like, so she decides to just collapse onto the floor next to her friend. “Morning Tali”</p><p>“Morning Shep”</p><p>“Shep?”</p><p>“Shep. Your name too long.”</p><p>“Fair enough”</p><p>They both stay silent a few minutes, trying to get their brains back to functional. Finally Shepard manages to ask. “You remember anything from last night?”</p><p>“Only the beginning. Shore leave, let’s have a party...I think we played truth or dare at some point.”</p><p>“Cool”</p><p>The smell of food starts to waft up from the kitchen and suddenly Vega is standing in front of her with a plate of scrambled eggs. “Commander”</p><p>“James”</p><p>“Eggs?”</p><p>Shepard stretches out her arms. “Yes please.” </p><p>He hands her the plate and sits down in front of her. Shepard notices a bruise on his face. “What happened?”, she asks pointing at it. </p><p>James raises an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?”</p><p>Shepard shakes her head and immediately regrets it.</p><p>“You allowed the biotics to throw me around!”</p><p>She laughs. “Knowing you, it was probably your own fault.”</p><p>“Oh it was, but still” James wags his finger at her. “Not very good commanding. Though if you don’t remember that…” he narrows his eyes. “You seen Scars yet?”</p><p>“Garrus? Yeah, he’s still sleeping.”, she points at the bedroom. </p><p>James laughs, leading Shepard to raise an eyebrow. “It’s nothing”, he assures her. His eyes wander to Tali, still laying on the couch. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Miserable.”<br/>
-<br/>
Shepard finds Joker next, he is on one of the downstairs couches, battling his own plate of scrambled eggs. She is starting to wonder just how much James made.  “Hey”</p><p>“Hello”</p><p>She decides to get straight to the point. “How much do you remember from last night? I’m having difficulties.”</p><p>Joker looks up questioningly. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Afraid so.”</p><p>He laughs before saying “Me too honestly.”</p><p>“I know I let the biotics throw James and Tali thinks she remembers a game of truth or dare.”</p><p>Joker shrugs. “I missed both of those. You told me to dance with EDI and then I was occupied.”</p><p>“Occupied?”</p><p>“Yep”</p><p>Now it’s on Shepard to shrug. “Good for you, honestly.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>-</p><p>Miranda is in the kitchen, fixing herself a coffee. “Morning.”</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“You feeling alright?”</p><p>“I do. Though from the way you look I should have probably done a little more modification on you. Alcohol tolerance wise.”</p><p>Shepard laughs. “I just rarely get to drink any more.”</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p>James walks into the kitchen and immediately turns toward Miranda. “She remembers nothing, don’t tell her.”</p><p>Miranda grins. “Oh, nice.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Ask Garrus.”</p><p>“He’s STILL sleeping.” Shepard sighs. “What else did I do? You know except letting James get injured and telling Joker to dance with EDI.” </p><p>“Well…”, Miranda replies, drawing out the word. “You found me and Jack arguing and told us to get a room already.”</p><p>“Whoa”, Shepard grins “Drunk me’s a matchmaker.”</p><p>Miranda just shakes her head.</p><p>-</p><p>Liara walks in from the strip, already wide awake and with Glyph floating by her side. Shepard immediately walks over to her. “Liara”</p><p>“Shepard?”</p><p>“Miranda and James refuse to tell me what happened last night. They just say I have to ask Garrus.”</p><p>Liara laughs. “Honestly that’s very funny and I will join in. You’re not getting anything from me.”</p><p>Shepard frowns. “You’re an information broker.”</p><p>“Yes I am. And part of that is knowing exactly when to give out which information.” </p><p>Shepard groans. “Come ooooon.”</p><p>“I can tell you that you kept slurring ‘Liara you’re my best friend and I love you’ while trying to touch the back of my head.”</p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>“It was very cute. I got a video.”</p><p>-</p><p>Jack is in the downstairs bedroom. Doing pull ups. Shepard pulls a face of disgust, leading her to laugh. “I don’t get hangovers Shepard. Or memory loss.”</p><p>Shepard sighs, there goes her chance. “Who told you?”</p><p>“Cheerleader.”</p><p>“Right,” she sits down on the bed “Apparently I told you two to get a room.”</p><p>“You did.”</p><p>Shepard wiggles her eyebrows. “That lead anywhere?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know. Go talk to your Turian.”</p><p>-</p><p>Garrus makes it down the stairs a few minutes later, gladly taking the dextro coffee a partially revived Tali hands him. He leans on to the kitchen counter next to where Shepard is standing, before he notices that everyone is staring at him. “What?”</p><p>“Tell Shepard”, Liara says. “She got memory loss from the alcohol.”</p><p>“Tell Shepard what? Honestly I think I’m missing a bit too. It kind of cuts out at...truth or dare? That’s what that game is called?”</p><p>Miranda, James, Jack and Liara sigh in disappointment. </p><p>Shepard laughs in triumph and kisses Garrus cheek. “A couple that blacks out together stays together.”</p><p>“Literally”, James mumbles. </p><p>Liara turns to Jack and Miranda. “Who tells them?”</p><p>Miranda shrugs. “You officiated.”</p><p>Shepard nearly knocks Garrus coffee out of his hand. “Wait what?!”</p><p>-</p><p>Shepard is feeling pretty good. Sure she’s had a lot to drink, but she can handle it and it’s nice to have her friends around her like this. </p><p>“Hey everybody?”, Trainor declares “How about a game of truth or dare?”</p><p>Yells of agreement sound from all over the apartment and soon enough a round of players is gathered in the living room. They are too many for the two couches so Shepard sits on Garrus lap outright. Subtlety went out the window long ago. </p><p>The game starts out fun and harmless enough. Kaidan admits to fearing for his life every time Shepard was driving the Mako, James does push-ups with Jack sitting on his back and Liara divulges some fascinating celebrity gossip. But drunk Tali is a menace and soon enough her eyes land on Shepard and Garrus.</p><p>“I dare you...to get married.”</p><p>Shepard chokes on her drink. “Sorry?”</p><p>“Get. Married.”</p><p>The rest of the crew is wheezing with laughter. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that’s legally not possible, Tali.”, Garrus says.</p><p>“Actually it is”, Liara chimes in “Shepard has spectre authorization, she can do pretty much anything. And I am qualified to officiate.”</p><p>Shepard turns to look at Garrus. “What do you think?”</p><p>He shrugs. “Why the hell not? I mean I love you and we’re probably going to die anyway…”</p><p>“Agreed.”, Shepard faces Liara. “Do it.” She’s sure this night will be unforgettable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>